


【班薩←Flo薩】Francesco的婚禮如期進行

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩單箭頭有點病嬌的Flo薩注意





	【班薩←Flo薩】Francesco的婚禮如期進行

　　Francesco要結婚了。

　　Antonio的心都碎光了，一片一片，難以拼湊，扎得他滿手鮮血。

　　「恭喜您。」

　　他掛著得宜的微笑，雙手交疊在腰後，緊瞅著衣擺壓抑情緒。  
　　Francesco倚靠著窗櫺觀星，心情看似很愉快，正低哼著民謠。  
　　這是他們兄弟倆在這間宅邸裡的最後一個晚上了，明天婚禮結束後，Francesco就要和他的新娘搬到隔兩條街的房子去。

　　「謝謝你，Antonio。老實說，我有點緊張。」  
　　長髮男人眨著他那對能輕易勾人心神的異色瞳，罕見地露出個有些害臊的微笑，搔了搔面頰。

　　Antonio沒有理會Francesco，只是走上前，緊挨著他的兄長厚實的肩膀，一同看向窗外。

　　「……今晚的月色很美。」  
　　「是呀。」

　　他的笑容夠甜美嗎？  
　　他的語氣夠真誠嗎？  
　　Antonio以眼角餘光看著Francesco，分神地想。  
　　忍不住攥緊袖口內的匕首。

　　+  
　　婚禮上，Francesco被灌得酩酊大醉，他擁抱了在場所有的男士，緋紅的面頰和脖頸間，夾帶著幾個打鬧意味的吻。他沒看見Antonio。有人告訴他忙碌的宮廷樂長已經先行離席，趕往美泉宮了。  
　　Francesco皺了皺眉，顯得相當惋惜。

　　「要娶妻的人了，還這麼黏著弟弟會被取笑的呀！」  
　　一旁友人不禁調侃，眾人在歡笑聲中將Francesco推入室內。  
　　準新娘已經累了，在一群男人們起鬨著發酒瘋前就已經先回房休息了。

　　Francesco搖搖晃晃地來到房門口，一開門便落入了個過於熟悉的懷抱中。  
　　他的好妻子還穿著證婚時那身美麗的雪白衣裳，厚重的面紗遮住了眉眼。Francesco正想撥開，手裡便被塞了杯醒酒用的水。

　　「我今天沒見到Antonio，真是可惜。」  
　　準新郎難掩失落，冰涼的冷水滑過咽喉令他不禁打了個哆嗦。  
　　準新娘靠過來半依偎著他，將人推至床上，緩緩爬到男人的腰腹間。

　　「您很快就會見到他的。」  
　　新娘低語。  
　　一股溫熱的液體打濕了Francesco的掌心和臂膀。  
　　一朵朵鮮血澆灌的嫣紅暈染在潔白的新娘禮服上。  
　　Francesco瞪大了眼，靜默了好幾秒後顫抖著雙手揭開新娘的頭紗。

　　——Antonio Salieri眨著哭腫的杏色雙眼直勾勾地看著他。

　　「您這身禮服相當好看，兄長。」

　　他的親生弟弟、有著同樣血脈的至親彎下腰來，在男人驚訝的目光中，啜泣著擁吻了他。  
　　Francesco闔上雙眼，完全失去了意識。

**Author's Note:**

> 兩種解讀：  
> 一、安東幹掉了新娘取代她，愧疚感讓他自殘。最後安東對哥哥下藥，生米煮熟飯ya。  
> 二、安東殺了哥哥，估計之後也會殉情。  
> 噗浪上有人喊三、同歸於盡  
> 如果你想要的話也是可以123、213啦（？？


End file.
